


The Sword of Memories

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha muses on memories and why he and Sesshomaru fight over Tetsusaiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Sword of Memories  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
Genre: Introspection

He knew his brother was jealous. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru coveted Tetsusaiga. They'd been feuding over it for as long as he'd possessed it. The hanyou looked at his reflection in the transformed blade. Inuyasha would never let Sesshomaru have it. He certainly enjoyed Tetsusaiga's raw power, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted it. Even though it was necessary to seal his demon blood, he kept it because it was the only tangible thing he had from his father.

In a way, Inuyasha was just as jealous of Sesshomaru. His brother had something he coveted---and it wasn't Sesshomaru's pure blood. He envied his brother's memories. His elder brother had been privileged to know their father. Sesshomaru remembered his face. He remembered the sound of his voice. Inuyasha could only imagine them. Sesshomaru often taunted him about that. Sometimes, Inuyasha wished he could exchange Tetsusaiga for Sesshomaru's memories. At least then he'd know more than old stories from Myoga about his father.

Inuyasha rued the poor relationship he had with Sesshomaru. He let Tetsusaiga revert back to its rusted form. As Inuyasha caressed the dull blade, he sighed. If only they could put their feud behind them, perhaps he could discover those memories Sesshomaru possessed. Maybe then he'd know his father, vicariously, through his only blood relative. It dawned on Inuyasha that might be why his brother wanted Tetsusaiga at all. They hadn't been fighting over it. They had been fighting over memories---ones he didn't even have.


End file.
